everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dance4ever9/My Opinions
I'm going to give my opinions on everything Every Witch Way. Let's get started. Emma Alonso I have nothing bad to say about Emma, other than the fact that she keeps bouncing between boys. Daniel, then Jax, then back to Daniel. I'm kind of getting tired of it. I personally think that she should stick to one boy. As a Jemma shipper, I think that boy should be Jax. Other than this, I love Emma. Her personality is so bright and always makes you smile. I love the fact the she is obsessed with glitter, it just makes me love her more. I also love her relationship with Andi, even thought they are polar opposites, their friendship couldn't be stronger. I also love how her room is bright and is filled with butterflies and flowers. I also love how she acts like she is tough. She also defends herself and always sticks up for herself and other people. She always acts like the teacher's pet and follows the rules. I love how she dresses also. I like how she keeps it casual, but stays true to her own sense of style, she always wears bracelets and her glittery shoes. She loves to scrapbook and I love her obsession. And, let's not forget about the romance!!! Emma can always catch a boy's eyes. In Season 1, she had two boys fighting for her, Daniel and Tony. In Season 2 and Season 3, she also had two boys fighting for her heart, Daniel and Jax. I wonder who she will pick to be with in Season 3, the fate is in our hands. Are you Team Daniel or Team Jax? I'm on Team Jax and I'll always be on Team Jax. Now, let's get to the magic!! Emma is The Chosen One and is the most powerful witch. She is learning how to control her powers and is getting stronger by the minute. She can defeat anyone who gets in her way. But, in Season 3, the new girl, Mia is very powerful, but can Emma defeat her? Now, last but not least, the rivalries Emma has quite a few rivalries, two to be exact. In Season 1, she had a big rivalry with Maddie. Emma stole Daniel from Maddie and Maddie wanted to seek revenge. In the end, Emma and Daniel were victorious. In Season 3, Mia and Emma have a rivalry. Mainly because Emma is The Chosen One and the old principal, who was also The Chosen One, killed Mia's parents and Mia wants to get revenge on The New Chosen One. Witches also destroyed kanays and Mia is a kanay. Who will win, Mia or Emma? So, I know it's long, but this is what I think about Emma Alonso. Daniel Miller Charming Daniel Miller, what do I have to say about him? A lot. Well, let's start with some general things. Daniel is cute, but I'm still on Team Jax. I personally think that Daniel and Mia will be cute together. Daniel's personality is charming. He is usually very upbeat and always has a smile on his face. He loves to swim and his captain of almost every sports team at Iridium High. I love that he is very sporty and athletic. He usually hangs out with Diego and the other sharks, except for Jax. His younger siblings, Robert, Melanie and Tommy, also known as The T3 are the best pranksters in town and he is usually a victim their pranks. Mr. Alonso dislikes Daniel because Daniel usually spills things on him, Mr. Alonso hate it, but I think it is hilarious. Now, Daniel's sense of style. He usually wears shorts with long sleeve shirts, I like his sense of style. Now, the romance between a girl and Daniel. In Season 1, both Maddie and Emma were fighting over Daniel. In Season 3, new girl Mia was cast under Daniel's charming spell. Daniel has been connected to three girls and I only like Daniel with one of them. Maddie and Daniel, we didn't see much of them together. So, Maddie is a mean, popular girl. And Daniel is a nice, sweet boy. They don't really go together, it's like if you mix fire and water together, they don't mix. But, they do still stay friends. Now, Emma and Daniel, they have quite a history together. So, let's start from the beginning. In Season 1, Emma caught Daniel's eye. They continued to have a amazing relationship together. In Season 2, Jax came along and destroyed their relationship. Emma started to fall for Jax, but Daniel fought for Emma and in the end, they stayed together. In Season 3, Daniel and Emma are still together, but not if Jax and Mia could help it. When Daniel was put under the spider seal, Daniel and Mia became an item. Shortly after, Mia took the spider seal back and Daniel went back to Emma. But, soon after, Daniel and Emma broke up again, which is good news for me, since I am a Jemma fan. Last but not least, Mia. At first, Mia was just using Daniel, but she developed feelings for Daniel. I personally think that Mia would be a good girl for Daniel. I'm a Dia shipper. Daniel has haven quite a non-stop rivalry with Jax over Emma. I just hope that Emma chooses the right guy. That is what I think of Daniel Miller. Jax Novoa Heartthrob Jax Novoa is so dreamy. I absolutely love him! Team Jemma all the way! Jax doesn't need powers to a love spell on a girl. I love his style too. He usually wears shirts and a jacket, usually the jacket is leather or a olive green jacket. His personality is so charming yet so innocent, I love it. Personally, I love everything about him. Now, he is somewhat athletic because he is a part of The Sharks and he rides a dirt bike to school, but he is not as athletic as Daniel. Jax's dad is very VERY evil! I hate his dad, but I love Jax. Jax's EVIL dad wants Jax to use Emma, but Jax really loves Emma. Romance timeeeeeeee!!! Let's start with one of my favorite couples, Jemma!!! Jemma is my OTP!!! My life!!!! Well, let's start, get comfy!! Jax and Emma met when Mr. Alonso asked Emma to show Jax around the school in Season 2. We can all thank Mr. Alonso for the birth of Jemma. Anyways, Emma and Jax continued to be friends, but everyone knew that they were more than friends. It is true, Emma and Jax belong together, PLEASE VOTE FOR TEAM JAX!!!! Anyways, Jemma is real!! Jax and Emma began to become closer and closer. And I hope that they become a couple soon. Now, friendships and rivalries. First, Jax and Andi. Jax and Andi have a complicated friendship. They, argue a lot, which I love, but they always want to help Emma if she is in trouble because Andi is Emma's best friend and Jax has a crush on Emma. They get along not so well, but when it comes to Emma, they always agree. Next, Jax and Daniel. Wow, a gigantic rivalry has been born. They have been both fighting for Emma, but we all know that Jax will win and Daniel can go to Mia, everyone will have a happy ending. Daniel needs to realize that Emma and Jax belong together, and he has Mia. But, he doesn't, so the Jax-Daniel feud is still continuing. Let's just hope that Jax wins. Lastly, Jax and Mia. I know that they don't communicate with each other very often, but they turn out to be enemies because Mia wants to take down Emma because she is the Chosen One and the old Chosen One killed her parents and Jax has a crush on Emma and he wants to protect her and make sure no one hurts her. I hope that they interact during the final week, maybe they'll become friends or, they'll stay enemies and Mia will take down Emma and Jax will sacrifice himself for Emma and maybe Daniel will be on Mia's side. Who knows? So, that is what I think of Jax Novoa. Mia Troublemaker Mia has been through a lot now, what do I think about her? I absolutely love her!! Her personality is so evil, I love it and at least she's not trying to break up Jemma. Her style, she wears short sleeve shirts with long pants and boot heels. She is very evil and I love it! How she gets everything she wants and doesn't get in trouble for it. She is also driving a wedge between Emma and Daniel, which is good, because Jemma belongs together and Dia is just as good. Now, I really feel bad for Mia because her parents got killed by The Principal and that kanays got destroyed and Diego and Mia are the only ones left and Diego doesn't really like Mia that much because Mia threaten Maddie. I think this is ridiculous, kanays stick together and this made me dislike Diego a lot. Now, is romance time!!!! Now, another one of my OTPs is DIA!!!!!!!!!! I absolutely love them together, even though they are complete opposites, I mean opposites attract, like Emma and Jax, their opposites. Daniel and Mia really go together and if they date, Daniel can bring out the best in Mia and make her good. DIA is one of my OTPs, I love them together. But, in Season 3, Episode 19, Daniel found out about the spider seal and everything. So, now I hate Daniel even more, he doesn't know what Mia has been through, she lost her parents and her own kind, I used to like Daniel because I shipped Dia, but now, I'm having second thoughts about him, because of him being a jerk and all, I now think that Mia deserves a better guy. Friendships and Rivalries........ Now, the most talked about rivalry, Emma and Mia, arch enemies, witch meets kanay. Now, the reason behind this is very simple, Old Chosen One destroys Mia's parents and kanays, Mia wants to destroy current Chosen One. Emma doesn't really understand why Mia wants to destroy her because the old Chosen One destroyed her parents, not her. But, what Emma doesn't understand is that Mia is not just getting revenge on her, she is getting revenge on all witches for destroying kanays. Now, Mia and her other half, that's right, you guessed it, it's Diego. Now, Mia and Diego haven't known each other for long, but they both thought they were the last kanays. But, something drew them apart, Maddie and witches. Diego is friends with witches, but Mia HATES witches and wants to destroy witches. And for the Kanay duel, I'll always be on Team Mia because Diego betrayed his tribe, kanays and witches HATE each other, so that is why I'm Team Mia. Now, let's talk about the Kanay Duel!!! Mia completely destroyed Diego, this is why I love Mia, she stays true to herself and doesn't care what everybody else thinks. Mia is now my favorite character in Every Witch Way. Even though she is very evil, she is very awesome. Even though Dia is falling apart, Mia and Daniel will always be my OTP forever and ever and ever!!!!!!!!! Andi Cruz Tomboy Andi Cruz has a kickbutt attitude. She is awesome and I love how she stays true to her friendship with Emma. Her personality is so boyish, I love her attitude too. I love her style too. Her style is still girly, but a tomboy-girly. I absolutely love Andi!! She is always trying to help in dangerous situations and she is very brave and isn't afraid of anything. Category:Blog posts